Scarves of Love
by SamLim29
Summary: Suga can knit, and trouble ensues.


A/n: Thank you to all who so kindly reviewed and favorited my first story about Suga! This isn't a sequel, just based off one of my headcanons that Sugawara can sew. This fanfiction was also inspired by imaginethehaikyuukids on tumblr, and their lovely prompt about Sugawara knitting - I just took it up a notch. This fic is dedicated to the lovely people who are in charge of imaginethehaikyuu kids: Thank you so much for your hard work! Keep up the good work, and keep on making more headcanons to brighten up fangirls' lives! (More headcanons are needed for Kuuro x Yaku, I ship them so hard.)

* * *

Daichi Sawamura's face was unusually solemn as the Karasuno members gathered around him in the club room fifteen minutes before the start of practice for a mandatory meeting.

"Eh? Where's Sugawara-san, Captain?" Hinata chirped, after a quick glance around the room told him that the smiling senpai was nowhere to be found.

At the very mention of his wife's name, Daichi exchanged a panicked, wide-eyed glance with Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.

"Er, well, that's the thing, Hinata."

Cue the nervous glances and awkward shuffling.

"Er, senpai-tachi, is there something we should know?" Kageyama hesitantly broached the subject, noting how Tanaka turned as pale as a sheet, and how even _Nishinoya_, of all people, seemed to be at a loss for words.

Daichi cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we are gathered here today to talk about Suga. It's getting cold, and you all know what that means."

He made eyes at the other seniors.

Tanaka winced, unable to make a single boisterous remark. Nishinoya groaned – loudly, but not loud enough to rouse Daichi's displeasure. Asahi let out a funny, strangled sort of squeak.

The four first years traded glances – Tsukishima's unconcerned, Yamaguchi's slightly worried, Kageyama's puzzled and Hinata's blank.

Hinata was the first to speak up once he had recovered.

"What… Does 'that' mean?"

Daichi gulped audibly. Nishinoya looked just about ready to bolt from the room. Tanaka let out a string of rather colourful expletives. Asahi quivered like jelly.

"He makes the team… Scarves of Love."

Daichi said 'Scarves of Love' the way one might say 'Ooikawa Tooru is gay' or 'Kenma secretly has a cross-dressing fetish'.

"_Excuse me_?!"

"What. The. Hell."

"What of love?"

"Hah?"

Daichi hurried to explain, his voice strangely hushed, as though afraid of being overheard.

"When it gets cold, Suga has this… Knack… He… Knits scarves for the team."

"Hence the name, 'Scarves Of Love'." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Right." Daichi nodded sagely. "And no matter how… Er… Different they may look, I expect all of you to wear them. Every day. No excuses. And, yes, Kageyama, this is an order."

"Aw, but Captain, now bad can Sugawara-san's scarves be?" Hinata queried.

It was clearly an innocent question, and yet Nishinoya, Daichi and Tanaka shot one another a look that clearly said, _save their souls, they know not what they get into._

Kageyama just wished that he could share Hinata's optimism.

"You were saying, Hinata?" Tsukishima griped, his expression one of distaste as he held his very own scarf between his thumb and forefinger as if it possibly carried all the nastiest diseases known to man.

Though Kageyama couldn't really blame him, considering the fact that the scarf was in a very pretty – not to mention unmanly – shade of powder blue, with cheerful yellow ducklings stitched onto the hem.

Kageyama snorted with barely concealed laughter.

"Shut it, Bunny Boy," Tsukishima growled, making a dig at Kageyama's own scarf – bright red with fluffy white bunnies.

Even Yamaguchi was glancing spiritlessly down at his scarf, which was in a cheerful shade of sunshine yellow, with a green frog perched on top of a lily pad.

Hinata was the only cheerful one, whistling cheerily as he wound his white scarf around his neck snugly. Sugawara had given Hinata the only vaguely manly scarf, in a neutral shade of white, with orange, smiley suns.

"What?!" Hinata demanded, finally feeling the three pairs of eyes that were glaring at him incredulously. "Sugawara-san's got a great sense of style!"

_Like hell he does, _Kageyama thought disgruntledly, grudgingly wrapping his scarf around his neck. _Sugawara-san wouldn't know what 'style' means, not even if it danced up to him stark-naked and socked him in the face._

As per the Captain's orders, the Karasuno members faithfully kept their scarves wound tightly around their necks. The scarves were scary, but Papa Crow was even scarier when Mama Crow got upset. No one wanted to run twelve laps around the school – or worse, around the town. Not to mention the fact that everyone loved Sugawara, and felt like they had kicked a puppy whenever he cried. (Which wasn't often, thank goodness.)

Their resolves were tested barely a week after Sugawara's 'gift', when they were scheduled for a practice match against a high school with a newly formed volleyball club, who weren't considered much of a threat, as reported by Yachi and Kiyoko, who had done the scouting and analyzing beforehand.

The moment Karasuno walked into the gym, their opponents erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, _nice_!"

"Flightless crows'? More like fashion-less crows!"

"Yeah, I hear Mama's scarves are back in fashion this fall!"

"Hey, my little sister has a flowery scarf too; want me to lend it to you?"

"What's wrong with my scarves?" Sugawara murmured, somewhere by Daichi's elbow.

He could practically hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. He had put in the effort to make over twenty personalized scarves for the team, after all.

Daichi gritted his teeth, preparing a witty comeback as he fingered the scarf around his neck. (His was orange, with tiny black crows.)

But Tanaka beat him to it.

Cracking his fists menacingly, the second –year was the first to spring to Sugawara's defence.

"_What did you say_?"

A shaking Hinata chipped in quickly, "Y-Yeah! S-Shut up! Sugawara-san did his best! You're all just jealous!"

'Jealous' was certainly one way of putting it, Daichi thought in mild exasperation, reaching out to grab Tanaka by the back of the collar before he could plug the shorter boy's mouth.

Smiling a saccharine sweet smile – the smile that would have sent Tanaka and Nishinoya running for cover in a heartbeat – Daichi fixed cold eyes upon them.

"Mock us all you want. But if you make Suga cry…" Daichi left his threat hanging, but it wasn't an empty one.

"… We'll chew you out and spit you up!" Karasuno chorused as one.

"This conversation is rather pointless, seeing as how we're still going to do that anyway," Tsukishima pointed out, the light reflecting off his glasses eerily.

"Very true. Well, let's get ready and welcome them to the show." Tanaka gloated, slapping the taller boy heartily on the back.

"Bet you we'll beat them in ten." Hinata said bluntly.

"Bet you a nikuman we do it in five." Kageyama stated, pulling the shorter boy into the locker room.

"Deal."

Normally, Daichi would have stopped the team from (outwardly) trash-talking their opponents, but today was different.

Anyone who looked down on the Scarves of Love got what was coming to them.

And this team certainly deserved it.

Half an hour later, Karasuno had won, 25-16 and 25-10.

None of them could miss Sugawara's proud grin, or the way he perked up after seeing how the team had so valiantly defended his honour.

"**TREMBLE BEFORE THE POWER OF LOVE**!" Nishinoya screeched like a parrot.

"**BEHOLD THE POWER OF OUR SCARVES**!" Tanaka parroted, not to be outdone.

"**TREMBLE BEFORE THE LOVE OF SUGAWARA-SENPAI**!" Hinata yelled, pumping his fist into the air, nearly giving Yamaguchi, who was standing nearby, a black eye.

"Oh, brother," Kageyama muttered.

Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes.

Daichi sighed, and made to leave.

As Sugawara was sitting beside Daichi on the way back to school, he let out a silent giggle, muffled by the fact that he had pressed his face into Daichi's shoulder.

"Hm? Suga? What is it?"

"I didn't expect you to stand up for me like that. You behaved remarkably like a husband just now."

Daichi turned an alarming shade of tomato.

"That's-! Well, no, I didn't really-" Daichi spluttered.

"Thank you. That was really sweet, but you didn't have to." Sugawara gave Daichi a quick peck on the cheek.

Daichi let out a strangled squeak, sounding very much like a mouse with laryngitis.

Then he fainted.

"**UNWAH**! **DAICHI**!"

"Suga-san killed Captain!"

"At least Captain died happy."

"**HE DIED FROM THE POWER OF LOVE**!"

"Pay up, you guys owe me twenty yen."

"Damn it!"

"You guys _bet_ on them?"

"**STOP PLACING BETS ON US AND HELP ME**!"


End file.
